Fate
by XxYunikuna UtsukushixX
Summary: Lynn's alone. She was called a monster her whole life. Mistreated, shunned, beaten. Driven to suicide, she dies and goes to another world. Will she be treated the same, or will she find happiness and survive her new life?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in any way, shape, or form.

A new Story :)

* * *

_We were only children at the time. Damon and I; I had just turned seven that day. It all started with the taste of blood that filled my mouth as I was struck ruthlessly and mercilessly, my bruised and beaten body, and the bloody lifeless body of my best friend Damon. It was all my fault as I cried over and over again. At least that's what I think. But his last words were _"Don't blame yourself."

And he went silently with a smile that never reached his dark green eyes, as I lost consciousness. It was ten years ago today. It was the anniversary of Damon's death. I had nightmares of the brown-haired, green eyed boy almost every night. I cried my self to sleep sometimes. It was just too painful, unbearable to remember.

I wanted to forget, but I never could. Damon was my only best friend ever and he was killed in cold blood. Right in front of my eyes, as he was stabbed to death by his parents. I was called a monster, cursed the day I was born. He died for me, protecting me. I could never forget that memory, because I was reminded of it for the last ten years.

My grey eyes that turned red with my rage, my deathly black hair, my clawed fingernails, and my brutal strength was what I stood out for. I was shunned, outcasted for it. Bullied, feared, hated, and beaten. It hurt to not be normal like everyone else. My family abandoned me, beat me, tried to get rid of me, tried to kill me. But I survived.

If only I hadn't, I would've been able to join Damon. To be free of the suffering and cruelty that awaited me each and every day of my life. I wanted so badly to die, to disappear, to fade away with my fears. I tried to stay strong, to live on for him. But it was just useless, my efforts fruitless. Every day, I called upon "Death."

I chased him as much as I could, but he just wouldn't give in to my pleas. I begged, tried to get his attention. I wanted him to take me away, but he was just too far ahead of my reach. I only wandered if he was against me. I couldn't stand it. But if only I knew, Death would come for me soon as I turned seventeen.

I didn't expect that I'd be staring him right in the eyes. Facing off with him, ready for judgement. Having my demise accepted.

* * *

Please review. Honest criticism is welcomed and appreciated :). I don't respond to crap.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2 :).

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form. If I did, it would've been a hardcore yaoi series.

* * *

I took the plunge, never hesitating or even feeling any fear. It felt like an eternity as I opened my eyes. I sat up, confused. I was plunged into a bleak, milky white world. _Is this the Afterlife? _I thought. Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't.

"Hello young one." I heard a feminine voice come from behind me. I turned around to see who it belonged to. It was a beautiful, but scarred woman. She had short neck-length white hair, red eyes, and pale skin. _An albino_, I realized.

The strange woman had a pink scar running from the top of her forehead, over her right eye, all the way to her cheek. She had a tattered cloak that seemed like black flames, as they looked as if they had a life of their own. There were no breezes, I noticed. "Who are you?" I asked. She seemed as if she'd been waiting for me to ask that question.

"Death." she stated monotonously. My eyes widened in surprise, then went back to the sad state they were originally in. I leaned my head forward, my hair covering my face. I tried not to cry. I could feel my eyes stinging.

Death reached out and took my chin. She held it, at arm's length away from her. Those blank and emotionless red eyes looked at me, as if she saw right through my soul. I shivered, cringing at the touch. I thought she would strike me. Just like the others back when I was alive.

"Do not cry." She told me. "Your feelings, emotions. They mean nothing here," she continued. I wondered what she meant, but realized that this blank canvas-like room held no emotion, no feelings, gave off no warmth or cold. I opened my mouth to ask a question, but instantly shut it.

I set my face into an emotionless mask. "Good." she praised me as she removed her hand and took her eyes away from mine. "Now get up and follow me." A small flame appeared at her side as she began to move forward. I hesitated, but did as told and followed.

I looked around, but not falling out of pace behind Death. Everything was just so... so blank, so white, and so empty. Yet I thought the afterlife would be a dark, cold, and menacing place. "You humans are very wrong and narrow-minded about this place." Death suddenly said as if she read my mind. "Sorry." I replied quietly and emotionlessly.

I wandered where she was leading me. What that flame beside her meant, what purpose it held. But I knew not to ask such rhetorical questions. But most of all, I wanted to know where I was going. Reading my mind once again, "You'll soon find out." I deemed her words unquestionable and nodded out of habit.

Another thing I noticed. There were no souls. I frowned but replaced it with an emotionless mask once again, recalling Death's words.

"You're getting better." Death praised then fell silent.

I could hear my own breathing and footsteps as we continued down an invisible path, only seen by Death. It seemed like forever that we were walking. Off in the distance, I saw a door. A black door. After a while we reached it. There was no confusion this time; I just let her lead me to whatever destination or place she had planned to take me to.

The flame next to Death that accompanied us suddenly blew away with an airy wisp.

Death walked forward and stood next to the door and turned around. "What?" I questioned emotionlessly. Death only stayed quiet, not speaking a word. Leaving me to think many thoughts of this strange door. I decided.

_Whatever happens, happens_, I thought. I hesitated before reaching for the knob. As soon as my hand touched the knob, Death placed a cold and pale hand over mine. I looked up at her cold eyes. Everything went black once again.

* * *

It's a longer chapter. Please review. Honest criticsm is greatly appreciated and accepted, but I don't respond to crap.


	3. Chapter 3

A new chapter :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form

* * *

I shifted, trying to open my eyes. I could feel cool breezes coming from everywhere, hear the animals and insects. It was as if my sense were heightened. I could feel something grainy beneath me. Something like, like sand. I sat up instantly then stood, my eyes shooting open, no longer struggling to open them.

I looked around in shock and disbelief as I found myself in the middle of a desert.

I gasped as I felt something cold on my chest. Looking down, I saw a strange necklace gracing my chest. It looked oddly familiar. It was black thorns that shaped a star, with a glowing red gem embedded in the center. It glowed like some sort of heartbeat and the chain was made up of the same black thorns, but was intertwined.

I noticed that the necklace didn't cut or scratch me. I then frowned noticing something else that was out of place. _My clothes_, I thought frantically. I patted myself, checking out the strange clothing that was somehow placed on my body. I could make out what I had on with the help of the illumination of the moon. I had on a short-sleeved, red form-fitting t-shirt, with wrappings on both arms that were wrapped all the way to my wrists.

I could see a little of a thorn tattoo, that was on the palm of my hand. They receded instantly, which made my heart jump.

I continued observing my clothing. i also had on black shinobi pants, with black, flat bottomed shinobi sandals. I heard a loud clunk and turned quickly to see what it was. I found a pitch-black katana in its sheath. I bent and picked it up. Unsheathing the weapon, I gazed at its beauty.

I couldn't make out the strange characters that were written on it. The katana itself was beautiful silver that reflected the moonlight. It glowed a dull red color, but went back to its iridescent silver color.

"Who goes there?!" I heard a frantic voice yell.

Before I knew it, I was surrounded by what seemed to be ninjas. They all had weapons of different shapes and sizes. I sheathed the katana and called out to them. "Can you please help me? I'm lost." They looked at me as if I were crazy. A guy who seemed to be a leader motioned for one of the people who surrounded me. ( It'd be too hard to explain what he's wearing and what he looks like.)

The man nodded at the leader and turned to me. An unreadable expression suddenly masked his face. A blank look in his eyes. He charged at me, yelling bloody murder at the top of his lungs. I held up my hands in defense, knowing it was stupid.

"Stop." I heard someone with a bored sounding tone in their voice.

I looked around to see who said that, thankfully saving my life, I knew, for the moment. I saw a red-head hovering in mid-air with sand at his feet, swirling. He was turned around so I couldn't make out his face. The man who charged at me faltered, the leader seemed to freeze in his spot, as if he wasn't expecting the red head to appear at all. The read head turned his attention to me. I observed his features.

He had teal green eyes that were narrowed at me, outlined in mascara. He also had a strong, angular looking face, no eyebrows, and a tattoo on the top right of his forehead. His lips set into a straight line.

I caught myself, as I realized I was staring. I set my face into an emotionless, almost bored looking mask. "Who are you?" He commanded, rather than asked. I looked him into the eyes, noticing pain and suffering behind those expressionless orbs. I hesitated before telling him my name.

"My name is Lynn and I'm lost." Hesitating before continuing. "Will you please help me," I continued as I kept looking into his eyes. We had a staring contest for what seemed like eternity, before his eyes widened, as he seemed to realize something before muttering. Before I could make out what he said, a large, buff man approached me, quivering and shaking, apparently on guard I noticed, as he was tense.

"I-if you aren't a-able to w-walk," the man stuttered with a troubled look on his face.

He turned around in front of me and crouched. I shot a confused look at the large man's back before realizing that he was offering to carry me. I shook my head, refusing his offer. In this strange place, strange world, I would trust no one. The man became calm that I refused, but he was still tense. "You will have to run then, the man said," not meeting my eyes.

I nodded in understanding. I used to run a lot back in my old world, so it was no problem. "Please Survive." I heard Death's voice whisper with the wind.

* * *

Please Review :). Honest criticism is welcome and greatly appreciated. I do not respond to crap.


	4. Chapter 4

A new and longer chapter :)

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

Me and these strange people ran for a while, but it never bothered me, as I never complained ever. I had a feeling that the days ahead would not be good for me. I could just only hope that I could make it here. I truly missed Damon, that sweet-natured, green-eyed boy. I grabbed hold of my necklace and squeezed it, vowing to live on in this life for Damon.

Vowing that I would not go down, not without a fight.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that the others had stopped running. I gasped and stumbled right into someone. "Sorry," I mumbled as I looked up. The man began to shiver and sweat. "I-It's no pr-problem," the guy scratched the back of his head, smiling and slowly backing away from me. I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

**_Weird_**, I thought.

I looked to see the others watching me. Watching as if waiting for something big to happen. They all seemed to shiver in anticipation. I shifted uncomfortably. Looking forward, I noticed a large stone wall. My eyes widened in surprise and wonder.

I craned my neck, looking as it reached higher and higher towards the sky.

Then the walls began to heave as if they were being moved by some unknown force. They began groaning as they were being opened. "Beautiful isn't it?" A voice appeared from nowhere. I looked around to finally see someone with dark brown hair and blue eyes, grinning. "Isn't it?" He asked that same question again. I nodded.

He stopped grinning, but he never stopped smiling. "Look down, near the ground at the wall." He continued. I saw two of his comrades, bent forward, with their fists out. **_Wow_**, I thought as I observed them. From what I could tell, they have been doing this for a while. Blue eyes seemed to read my mind.

"Yes they have," he told me without looking. By the time the gates were fully open, the redhead moved straight ahead. I ran once again with the others. The landscape was beautiful. I slowed to a walk, to look at it some more. "This is our home," Blue eye's voice came from nowhere.

Blue eyes seemed to have an easy-going and light attitude.

"It's beautiful," I whispered then fell silent once again. "What's your name stranger?" Spoke blue eyes. "Lynn," I told him, looking him in the eyes. "Well Lynn! My name's Kin!" He yelled and grinned happily. "It's nice to meet ya!" I jumped a little at his enthusiasm.

This guy's smile seemed to light up the place, like one of the street lamps, but only brighter.

I noticed that we were making our way toward a huge building that over-looked the place. "What is this place called Kin?" Kin happily replied. "Sunagakure, village hidden in the sand." I nodded out of habit.

We stopped in front of the main building of the village. There were no doors, only windows. I looked at Kin sweat dropping. He only shrugged in response. I could feel sand shift around my feet. I noticed Kin was being shifted also.

I saw the others run up the wall towards a huge window.

I felt uneasy as we were lifted off the ground. My footwork was sloppy and uncoordinated, as I began to feel myself fall backwards. "Whoa there Lynn." Kin grabbed my hands, preventing me from falling to my death. **_Why did this guy help me_**, I thought. **_He could've just let me fall_**. I looked at him questionably.

Kin seemed to ignore my stare.

We were suddenly thrusted onto a concrete floor. I landed on my feet, keeping my balance. I noticed that Kin never let go of my hands. It was beginning to feel uncomfortable, because I didn't like being touched. I cleared my throat and wiggled my fingers, indicating for him to let go. He blushed before letting go.

I noticed that we were in some sort of office, meeting room.

There was a large round table with chairs all around it. The redhead came out of nowhere, standing in front of me and Kin. Kin jumped in surprise as I stayed calm. He still hadn't let go of my hand and began to shake. Kin still looked forward, fear pooling his blue eyes as he continued to stare at the redhead. "Kazekage." Kin started the fear evident in his voice.

I squeezed his hand as he turned to look at me. "Come sit," was all the so called Kazekage fellow said before walking to the large table and sitting. I led the frozen Kin to the table as he sat, while I did the same. He finally let go of my hand, as the others came and sat as well.

"Who are you? I expect you to tell me everything." Stated the Kazekage guy. "I well," I thought then stopped. **_How should I begin_**?

* * *

Please Review. Honest criticism is greatly appreciated and accepted. No B.S. :)


	5. Author's Note

Well an Author's note I guess

I will upload at least a chapter or 2 depending if I have

the time, probably.

But I'm uploading a chapter a week.

Oh and in the story:

There is no war or Akatsuki, but there is Madara

and Danzo is dead. Tsunade is Hokage and Jiraiya is still alive.

And I will be doing Yaoi shorts or full-on yaoi scenes, not in this story though.

Well that's about it.

A new chapter tomorrow :)


	6. Chapter 6

A new chapter, sorry I couldn't upload yesterday. This chapter is way longer, something I thought I'd never accomplish

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto in any way, shape, or form

* * *

I looked around, hesitating. I couldn't explain with all these strange people around. Seeming to read my mind, "Leave," the Kazekage guy spoke, ordering everyone to leave us alone.

"But Kazekage-sama!" Yelled the leader of the guys who ambushed me, protested. "I said leave," he spoke quickly in response and calmly, once again. I could hear the shifting of sand.

The leader guy stiffened and backed down. I could definantely feel the tension in the air. Getting up, the leader guy whistled, signaling for his crew to leave. I turned to my side, watching as Kin gave me a nervous smile, before he got up and left with the others. Before leaving, the leader glared at me suspiciously, before leaving with the others. **_Wow_**, I thought.

"Ahem." The presumed Kazekage-sama cleared his throat.

Turning my attention back to the red-headed fellow, I put a look of seriousness on my face. "Explanation." He calmly stated.

"I died," I started. "Then I was brought back to life in this strange, new world." Then finished. I looked at Kazekage's face, watching as it changed from shock, to a look that said. "I don't beleive you." I groaned, knowing he would not get it at all. "Don't lie to me. Who are you? Where are you from? Are you a spy?" He asked so many questions all at once.

"My name is Lynn as I told you. I'm from Oregon, Georgia and no I'm not a spy," I quickly answered all his questions, looking him in the eyes. "I beleive you're lying," he told me. I could hear the annoyance creeping in his voice. "I'm not lying," I stated. "Yes you are. If you don't tell me now." I will kill you where you sit." He growled angrily, narrowing those teal-green eyes.

It was evident that he was getting angrier by the second. "I'm not," I stated once more. I could feel my skin stinging. It was like thousands of needles were peircing it all at once. I winced at the pain.

I looked down to see my blood, staining my bandaged arms quickly. The bandages were tearing with the needle-like feeling; my clothes were partially affected. I bit my lip, as the stinging became more painful. I could feel my face bleeding, every part of my exposed skin was. **_Am I gonna die again_**, I thought. "It's too early for that," I heard a familiar voice echo.

I looked around, noticing that I was fully surrounded by sand.

"He fully intends to kill you." Death's voice invaded my head this time. "But what do I do?" I asked, grittng my teeth as the pain grew worser by the second. "I don't know...," Death replied boredly, after what I was guessing, a moment of thinking. "You have the answer inside of you," She continued emotionlessly. I imagined her touching the center of my chest, looking into my eyes with those empty red orbs, as she spoke. I looked down, repeating her words. "I have the answer...inside of me."

I was confused, but suddenly out of nowhere, there was a strong red glowing coming from my necklace, mimicking a heartbeat.

My heartbeat to be exact. The glowing was frantic. Looking at the crest, I watched it's black thorns squeeze and release with every frantic glow. I could feel a tingling sensation on my arms, amidst the pain. I looked to see those same black thorn tattoos that surprised me back in the desert appear on my hands. I looked back up, noticing the sand walls shifting and closing in quickly.

I threw up my hands as I was engulfed. I could hear a muffled voice yell "Sand Coffin!" **_This guy is crazy_**, I thought. **_I'm gonna die._** I closed my eyes, knowing that there was no way out of this. But I thought wrong. I could hear some type of sand shifting and slither-like sounds.

Then there was no more pain, just a tingling sensation on my skin.

I opened my eyes to see a sight beyond beleif. I saw black thorns encasing me, protecting me as it seemed. Even though there were gaps, no sand got in, and the sand inside was pushed out. The thorns held fast, like an iron fist. I could then feel an alien power surge within me, as the black thorns shield magnified. It stretched outward, pushing away more of the enemy sand.

The red glowing of the crest intensified.

It became so bright, I was blinded for a moment. Everything seemed to come to a terrifying stop. I suddenly became exhausted, the sand walls were gone, and I saw a surprised and wide-eyed Kazekage before I passed out.

Everything was dark except for a tiny wisp of fire. I got up and walked towards it, knowing it would lead me to Death. Silently, I walked behind it. After a while, it blew away with a wisp, leaving me surrounded in complete darkness. Then the darkness burst into the bright white canvas-like Afterlife that I had yet to get used to. Death appeared to me, surprising me a little.

She looked me in the eye emotionlessly. "You've done well little one," Death spoke monotonously. I nodded my head at the compliment, as an equally emotionless mask replaced my look of confusion. "Lynn," she spoke quietly. "There are things that you will soon find out about this world." She continued.

"As you know, this world is not like your old one. I nodded, agreeing.

"I talked to that red-head, he seemed surprised and was shocked that I told him you were telling the truth; telling him who I was. From what I can tell you. " Death continued speaking as I paid attention.

"His name is Sabaaku No Gaara." Death stopped then continued. "He was born with a demon inside of him and was feared as a child, growing up. He killed to live on, till someone who was the same changed him. He is now Kazekage, which is a leader, of his village." I nodded at this newfound knowledge.

**_So that was what I was seeing in his eyes_**, I thought. He was feared, called a monster all his life, just like me. I understood what it was like to go through that pain. To experience it, feel it. The abuse, the hatred.

"I will have to send you back now," Death broke me out of my thoughts.

The world suddenly went black again. I felt and soft sheets under me, a sensation I hadn't experienced without fear before. I sat up and yawned. Cream sheets fell off of me, revealing that my clothes were gone and my katana too. The only thing that remained was my necklace. I only found myself in a nightgown of some sort.

"You're awake." A calm and bored sounding voice broke me out of my train of thought.

I looked up to see the redhead standing against the door. "Yeah, considering I was lucky enough to survive." I responded emotionlessly. I could see something flash in his eyes the moment I said that, but leave quickly. I looked down, sighing. There was a long silence, before I heard something I never expected. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

I was shocked. No one ever apoologized to me before. I hesitated before responding. "It's okay." I pulled the sheets away, swinging my legs over the side of the bed I was vacating. I saw a window, as I sat on the edge of the side of the bed. I could see the bright blue skies. "Death told me everything." This time the redhead spoke these words with sadness. "You and me...we're the same." He continued.

"Yeah," I replied looking at him with a smile. "I was given another chance, another life." I contiuned. I didn't think he expected the smile at all.

He smiled back, then the room fell silent. Not an awkward silence, but a good one.

"I need clothes ahh," I spoke, not knowing what to call him. "Just Gaara," he replied. I said his name, trying it out.

* * *

Please read and review. Honest criticism is appreciated and accepted :). No B.S.


	7. Author's note again

Well hello there people.

I wont be able to upload a new chapter till tomorrow

So...

But for now, I shall go and read other stories, review,

and whatever else to get more reviews.

But expect another chapter tomorrow.

:)


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry about not uploading the new chapter I promised. There will also be another chapter this Saturday. Gaara will be a bit OOC, so will Death. I also come up with a better name for the leader guy of the wind village's ambush squad. His name is now Hoshi :).

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto in any way, shape, or form. If I did, it would've been a hardcore yaoi series.

* * *

(Gaara's POV: **Flashback**)

I looked at the strange girl, watching as she looked around, uncomfortable. "Leave," I ordered my men, wanting her to be comfortable enough to give me answers. Hoshi stood up yelling, "But Kazekage," apparently untrusting of her. "Leave," I spoke quickly again. I hated repeating myself.

The sand began to shift, responding to my annoyance with him. Hoshi sensed it to. Before leaving, I saw him glare at Lynn. I remembered when she told me her name back at the desert's border. I noticed one of my men, Ken was close to Lynn the whole while.

How could he have not been afraid of her, with the questionably large chakra signature she had. I saw him send a nervous smile to her. After he was gone, I cleared my throat to get her attention. She turned her attention to me, a look of seriousness on her face.

"Explanation," I calmly stated.

"I died," she stated. "Then I was brought back to life in this strange, new world. I was shocked that this girl was lying to me and apparently, it showed on my face. I quickly looked at her in disbelief. "Don't lie to me. Who are you? Where are you from? Are you a spy?" I asked these questions all at once.

"My name is Lynn as I told you. I'm from Oregon, Georgia and no I'm not a spy." She finished quickly, answering all my questions. "I believe you're lying," I replied, annoyed. She seemed to sense my annoyance. "I'm not lying she stated." "Yes you are. If you don't tell me now." I will kill you where you sit." I growled angrily, narrowing my eyes.

"I'm not," she stated once more.

Sand crystals flew at her, my rage began to show. I watched as she winced, as she was cut by them. Her bandages on her arms begin to rip, partial her clothing. Walls of sand surrounded her as I intended to kill her.

Somehow she wasn't hurt as I saw black thorns surround her and a red glowing. It looked and reminded me so much of a heartbeat. My eyes widened at the sight. Something was wrong, oh so very wrong.

She then passed out.

I watched as she lay there on the floor, bloody. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a black figure appear from nowhere. I took a defensive stance, confused as I watched the black figure approach Lynn and bend forward to her. It didn't come for me, but for her. **Was this Death**? I thought.

No it couldn't be. It had to be something more. It was something dark, sinister. I could feel those two auras coming from it, very strongly too. I began to choke from it.

"Little one," I heard it speak with a feminine voice at Lynn.

She moved a little, but gave no other response what-so-ever. "Sleep," I heard Death whisper, then touch Lynn's cheek, before turning to me. It was nothing more than a black, disfigured form. Suddenly taking on a shape, I could see that it was a woman. A woman with short white, neck-length hair, red eyes, a scar, and a black cape that seemed to have a life of its own. "Hello," she spoke emotionlessly, looking into my eyes.

I still choked from the auras, grabbing my neck, trying to take a breath of air. She seemed to notice, lowering those dangerous auras, only giving way to a calm, but dark aura. I could breathe. "Who? What are you?" I gasped out. "Death, the receiver of souls," she replied. "No you couldn't be," I told her.

"How can I see you? Why are you here?"

"I am Death itself. You just choose not to believe me." Death told me, the emotionless eyes of hers, not giving away a thing as she spoke. "I chose for you to see me, I'm here because I want to be. We need to talk, just you and me," Death spoke seriously.

I nodded my head in response, but I didn't trust Death for one minute.

I gave her a suspicious look as Death seemed to shrug it off. "As you know," Death began seriously. "Lynn is a stranger, but she is not off this world as I have told you. She's special, so very special." I nodded, understanding as I watched her display some strange power. "Why is she here? What and who is she? I need answers now." I demanded these things of Death.

"Lynn killed herself." Death started. "I had been avoiding her for some time, because these past 10 years, she has been desperately searching for me." My eyes widened. "Why?" I asked. "Her best friend was killed in front of her eyes, protecting her. She was supposedly some kind of monster."

I frowned in confusion.

Death continued. "Ever since Lynn was born, there was something about her that made her special, different from the others." I nodded understanding. Her parents knew it too, her adoptive parents that is. They knew of her, even before she was born. She grew up hated, beaten, revered, and feared."

"She was lonely, lost. But a little boy named Damon came along. He became her friend when no one else would. He saved her, wiped away her tears, and protected her. But It all came to an end." Death spoke gravely.

On Lynn's 7th birthday, Damon and her were playing. Her parents came out looking for her to beat her. Damon saw this coming and stood in front of her protecting her. He was beaten."

I was shocked and angered. **_She's the same as me_**, I thought.

"Indeed, but there's more," Death stated softly. "Damon's parents came over and saw what was happening. They also hated Lynn and feared her. They took up knives and began to stab their son to death."

"So she was beaten while he was being stabbed," I finished for death, figuring out the rest.

"Yes." Death replied. "She watched him die."

I glanced at the unconscious raven-haired girl as she lain on the floor. "Years later it got much worser, uglier for her. She was driven over the edge, the death of her friend finally catching up with her, as she had dreams of him every night."

"So that's what pushed her to look for you all those years?" I asked. I didn't even need an answer for that as not one came. "I finally came for her, giving in to her cries, seeing that nothing was getting better. So now I brought her here so she could start over, do something with her life." Death looked at me with a look so full of caring for the girl. "Please take care of her." I'm not sure," I replied, the sudden weight of carrying for a girl who struggled was thrusted upon me. "But I will be able to at least protect her, I complied.

Death's face went back into that dead serious look again.

(**Back to the room**)

Finally breaking the silence, "C'mon I'll be able to get you something to wear from my sister Temari," I told Lynn, who turned to me and nodded.

Like a stage actor on point, Temari burst in the room, giving Lynn the nastiest glare she could muster up. Before I could say a word, a gust of wind blew from Temari's large fan, sending Lynn into a wall. She hit the wall with a loud thunk and slid down unconsciously, leaving a trail of blood.

* * *

Sorry about any grammer mistakes, but I will go back over this chapter and correct any that I have made. Please read and review. Honest criticism is always accepted and very much appreciated :). No B.S.


End file.
